


Two days

by makeafreakshow



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeafreakshow/pseuds/makeafreakshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days. He can't last two whole days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two days

Two days. He can't last two whole days. He's pathetic and whipped, he knows that, okay.

He finally gave in and texted Ian two days after their "break up". 

He's high as fuck, lying on the floor of their bedroom, waiting for him to reply. If he does reply at all.

At first, he was angry and stubborn, convinced it's not his fault and he's right. He still thinks that, but he's ready to swallow his pride and apologize, because, fuck, he misses him so much.

He's like two seconds away from falling asleep when he hears front door open. He can hear him unzipping his jacket, bumping into a chair Mickey randomly left in the middle of their living room and muttering 'fuck'. 

He smiles to himself and feels relief spreading across his body. So whipped.

Door opens and Ian peeks inside. He stares at him for a long time before that annoyed look full of affection Mickey has seen countless times appears. Mickey suddenly remembers he's wrapped up in Ian's sleeping bag, his legs sticking out at weird angles.

Feeling himself reddening, he mumbles "I'm sorry."

"Me too", Ian says as he comes to lie next to Mickey, covering himself with his bag. He kisses his cheek and nuzzles his neck. "You're still an idiot."

"Yeah, I know", he replies with closed eyes and a smile on his face.


End file.
